


Part of the Pack

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Kakashi wants to add Tenzo to his ninken summoning scroll.





	Part of the Pack

     “Tenzo?” Kakashi asked hesitantly. “We’re close, right?”   
     “Senpai, my clothes are on your floor and I’m in your bed,” Tenzo said dryly.   
     “I mean, more than just the sex, right?” Tenzo tugged Kakashi against his chest.   
     “Kakashi, you mean the world to me. I’ve broken every rule I learned in the Root when it comes to you. I betrayed Danzo for you. What’s this about?”   
     “I want to add you to the ninken’s summoning scroll.” Tenzo could feel Kakashi tense as he said it. He rubbed Kakashi’s shoulder’s reassuringly.  
     “What’s bringing this up?” Tenzo asked. Kakashi hunched his shoulders.   
     “The ninken have been my only family for a very long time. If anything happened to me, I want to know they’d be taken care of. And… and you’re my family now too, I mean, I consider you family, and… and I just want to know that you’d be able to take care of each other, if something happened to me.” Kakashi was tense waiting for Tenzo’s response. Tenzo ran his hands from Kakashi’s shoulders to his elbows and back again.   
     “All right. I can understand that. I’m willing to be added to the scroll. But that do the hounds have to say about it?”   
     “I haven’t asked them yet. I didn’t want to get them excited in case you said no. I’m pretty sure they already consider you part of the pack.” Kakashi made the hand signs to summon his pack. The hounds immediately began fitting themselves into the bed around Kakashi and Tenzo, a practiced routine at this point.   
     “Before you get too comfortable,” Kakashi said. “I have something I need to talk to you about. I want to add Tenzo to your scroll.” The pack erupted in excited yips and howls and an attempt for everyone to lick Tenzo at once.   
     “All right, calm down!” Pakkun called, bringing the pack back into some form of order. “All bets need to be settled up!”  
     “Bets?” Kakashi asked, eyebrows vanishing into his hairline.  
     “We’ve been betting on your relationship since you first brought the pup home. Bull’s got the best record. He even called the first time we got sexiled.” Tenzo groaned and hid his face in his hands.   
     “So what are you paying up now?” Kakashi asked. “That I want to add him to the summoning scroll?”  
     “That you two got hitched,” Pakkun said.   
     “We… we didn’t…” Tenzo stuttered.   
     “You’re being added to the scroll, right?” Pakkun said.   
     “Well, yes.”   
     “Same difference. Hatake family tradition,” Pakkun said, as if that settled everything. Tenzo stared at Kakashi.  
     “I didn’t know!” Kakashi said, holding up his hands to protest his innocence. His hands dropped slowly as a pensive look crept over his face.   
     “But… do you want to?”  
     “Want to what, Kakashi?” Tenzo asked, voice barely above a whisper.   
     “Marry me, Tenzo.”  
     “Yes,” Tenzo said. The whole pack howled. Kakashi pulled the ninken scroll out of his pack, carefully unrolling it on the bed. Taking Tenzo’s hand, Kakashi bit his index finger hard enough to draw blood. Tenzo carefully wrote his name on the scroll next to Kakasshi’s.   
_Tenzo Hatake_.


End file.
